Chiisana Koi no Ashioto
is an original solo song performed by Shinomiya Karen. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ichiban iitai koto ga jouzu ni ienai no, doushite Nakushite shimau mae ni chanto tsutaenakucha da yo ne Kyou wa anata to warai aete Jibun ga chotto suki ni nareta yo Hitori ja kitto konna kimochi mo shiranai de Utsumuiteta hazu Itsuka kono koi ga shiawase na sekai e Fumidaseru toki ga otozureru made Nani ga dekiru darou nandemo dekirutte Shinjite miru yo, watashi Ima wa chiisakute okubyou na KOKORO Sukoshi zutsu kawatte ikeru you ni Ganbatte mitai yo ganbatte ii yo ne? Motto jishin moteru made Anata to deaete kara umareta yuuki o kazoeru Dore dake hagemasarete itsu no manika hikareteta Ashita futari de aruite iku Sonna jibun o akiramenai yo Anata no tonari ga dare yori mo niau watashi ni narou Itsuka kono koi ga shiawase na sekai de Yasashii hohoemi ni tsutsumareru made Nando mo tsumazuite Dakedo osorenaide yowaki o norikoetai Mune no naka hibiku mirai no ashioto Michibiite kureru akarui basho Hidamari no youna nukumori watashi mo Chanto anata ni todokerun da Itsuka kono koi ga shiawase na sekai e Fumidaseru toki ga otozureru made Nani ga dekiru darou nandemo dekirutte Shinjite miru yo, watashi Ima wa chiisakute okubyou na KOKORO Sukoshi zutsu kawatte ikeru you ni Ganbatte mitai yo ganbatte ii yo ne? Zutto anata no soba de |-| Kanji= いちばん言いたいことが上手に言えないの、どうして なくしてしまう前に　ちゃんと伝えなくちゃだよね 今日はあなたと笑いあえて 自分がちょっと好きになれたよ ひとりじゃきっとこんな気持ちも知らないで うつむいてたはず いつかこの恋がしあわせな世界へ 踏み出せる時が訪れるまで 何ができるだろう　何でもできるって 信じてみるよ、わたし 今はちいさくて臆病なココロ 少しずつ変わっていけるように 頑張ってみたいよ　頑張っていいよね? もっと自信持てるまで あなたと出会えてから　生まれた勇気を数える どれだけ励まされて　いつの間にか惹かれてた 明日ふたりで歩いていく そんな自分をあきらめないよ あなたの隣が誰よりも似合う　わたしになろう いつかこの恋がしあわせな世界で 優しい微笑みに包まれるまで 何度も”いて だけど怖れないで　弱気を乗りこえたい 胸のなか響く未来の足音 導いてくれる明るい場所 日だまりのような　温もりわたしも ちゃんとあなたに届けるんだ いつかこの恋がしあわせな世界へ 踏み出せる時が訪れるまで 何ができるだろう　何でもできるって 信じてみるよ、わたし 今はちいさくて臆病なココロ 少しずつ変わっていけるように 頑張ってみたいよ　頑張っていいよね? ずっとあなたの傍で |-| English= I can't say well what I want to say most, why is that But before I lose it, I have to tell it right Laughing together with you today, I've come to like myself a bit more If I were alone, I'm sure I'd just look down Without realizing this feeling Someday this love will step forward To the world of happiness, but until that time arrives What can I do? "Anything" Is what I believe To be able to change this tiny, timid heart Little by little I'll try my best, I better give it my all, right? Until I've gained more confidence I can count how much courage was born since I met you Being encouraged however many times, I was attracted to you before I knew it So that we two can walk together tomorrow I'll never give myself up And I'll become the person who's most suited to stay next to you Until someday that this love will be enveloped By a gentle smile in the world of happiness, I may stumble many many times But I'm not afraid of it, because I want to overcome my weak heart Footsteps of the future that resound inside my chest Will lead me to a bright place This warmth, like that of the sun, I, too, can deliver it to you Someday this love will step forward To the world of happiness, but until that time arrives What can I do? "Anything" Is what I believe To be able to change this tiny, timid heart Little by little I'll try my best, I better give it my all, right? So that I can always stay by your side CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 07 (sung by: Shinomiya Karen) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Shinomiya Karen